UNDER COVER
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: This story just tells you what really is under Double D's hat....


WhyYouLittle35: Ok, I'm going to tell you that this story is one chapter! And that it is a show about Ed, Edd, n Eddy called "Secrets" I guess its kinda short. You see, I was on vacation, at Florida! For 2 weeks! I came back, and went to my computer to come on to this website, but the computer wasn't on!  
  
Person in the crowd: SO?! JUST TURN THE STINKEN THING ON! JEEZ! DOESN'T TAKE A MONKEY TO FIGURE THAT OUT!  
  
WhyYouLittle35: I did try to turn it on, YOU LITTLE MAGET! Throws computer chair at him   
  
Same person: O...k... Faints   
  
WhyYouLittle35: ANY ONE ELSE WANT TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL?! Everyone shakes head 'NO' Good.... Anyway, so, I would go onto MY computer (Other one is my dad's) but it don't gots no internet yet!!!!! So I went to my sister, and she let me come onto to her computer, and here I am now, writing you a story, since you are to lazy to make your own story yourself! Well, I just want to say that...  
  
Person in crowd: Get on with the story!  
  
WhyYouLittle35: Steaming FINE, ENJOY.  
  
It was a great glorious day! Eddy was sitting at his dresser in his room. He was looking in the mirror. Ed was under his bed doing who knows what. Eddy was doing impressions of everyone in the col-de-sac.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sara, and I have a big butt, you got it, bub?!" Eddy said as he tried his best to sound like Sara.  
  
"You sound like one of Rolf's chickens when I'm chasing them," Ed said as he poked his head from beneath the bed.  
  
"Hmmm, I think I'll do, DOUBLE D!" Eddy said as he took out a black sock from his dresser he was hiding from his mom and put it on his head. Double D wasn't hanging out with Eddy and Ed today. He told them he was doing his monthly check-up for any kind of virus germs in the house.  
  
"Oh Eddy, I wish I was as handsome as you! If I didn't have this hat on...." Eddy froze. (He had an idea!)  
  
"That's it! Hey lumpy, want to know what's under Double D's hat?" Eddy called down to Ed.  
  
"YAH! IS IT ONE OF THOSE WALKIE-TALKIES THAT ARE MUTATED INTO TO HIS HEAD TO CALL THE ZOMBIES FROM THE DEAD LIKE IN: NIGHT OF THE LIVING CHEESE?! HUH, IS IT?!" Ed said as he ripped his head through the bed.  
  
"Not even close" Eddy said as he wondered to himself, "Or is it?"  
  
"Well, the only way to find out is to go see for our selves, but we have to secretly, you can't tell anyone!" Eddy instructed Ed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now, we need a rope, a hook, a dictionary, binoculars, a saw, and a fishing rod!" Eddy said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now lets go find us those things!  
  
(To make a long story short, they found everything)  
  
Eddy and Ed climbed up into the tree in front of Double D's house by the curb.  
  
"Ok Lumpy, when you here the door open get ready! Ok?" Eddy asked Ed.  
  
"Yup." Ed said as he smiled and turned around dropped the dictionary. A couple minutes later, a door did open, but it wasn't Double D's door, it was someone else's! Ed got ready, and dropped down the hook, that was on the fishing rod. He let it down and got caught on something. Ed rolled up the fishing rod.  
  
"Ed! Is..is...is that N-N-Nazz's h-h-ead?" Eddy asked as he looked at the thing Ed rolled up. Ed and Eddy looked down, there sat a Nazz's body, but a boy head.  
  
"HUH!" Eddy said. 'Nazz' looked up and screamed.  
  
"My secret has been revealed! I gotta get out of here!" The boy Nazz said as he ran away.  
  
"That was freaky." Eddy said as Double D walked out of his house.  
  
"Ed get ready!" Eddy whispered to Ed who got ready.  
  
"Huh? Someone just left this poor little dictionary here on the ground." Double D said as he bent down to pick it up. At that same time, Eddy used the saw to cut down a branch that landed right on Double D. Then, Ed lowered the hook and attached it to Double D's hat, then he rolled it up and used the rope for, well nothing actually, they didn't need it, it was just fun to add that!  
  
"What is that pink thing?" Eddy said as he looked through binoculars.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I think that is his brain!" Eddy said very loudly. Double D heard him and looked up.  
  
"EDDY! I can't believe you!" Double D said as he tried to get away, but the branch was stuck on him.  
  
"I can't wait to tell everyone!" Eddy said as he and Ed ran away laughing. Later that night, when everyone one was sleeping, Double D got loose from the branch and wanted revenge. So he took off his 'brain' disguise and underneath it was a little antenna. He made an angry face, and waited for it to turn red, when it did, the antenna started blinking.  
  
(Later at the graveyard)  
  
A skeleton hand pops out of the dirt, along with several others. Then heads pop out.  
  
"Get Eddy...GET Eddy..............GET EDDY!!!!!!!"  
  
WhyYouLittle35: Like it? Everyone is sweating and looked worried, they shake their heads, 'YES' GOOD. See you next time! Waves good-bye Well, there probably wont be a next time, but maybe there will, but if there isn't, then...  
  
The whole crowd: JUST SHUT UP SO WE CAN GO! 


End file.
